Supersonic
by Druna Malgood
Summary: It was Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy, unaware of the snow outside, innocently paced the Slytherin common room. Of course, though, Draco Malfoy never did anything innocently. Draco/Luna Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Supersonic: Part one**

_You know I find it kinda strange that this stranger was the one I hoped for_  
_A quick hello, her fleeting smile and you know_  
_Beneath the stars, a supersonic halo, i'm in love_  
_It's curious,_  
_She has my heart, that's how it goes_  
**-Supersonic, John Snow.**

Slowly and silently, flakes of snow descended gracefully on Hogwarts until the ground and the spectacular building itself was dyed completely white. It was Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy, unaware of the snow outside, innocently paced the Slytherin common room. Of course, though, Draco Malfoy never did anything innocently.

In his hand, he held a festively wrapped package, which contained a jewellery box. Draco didn't like the whole Christmas thing of giving, receiving, grand feasts, decorations, good will etcetera, but each year his mother forced him into being a good sport. This year though, her and his father made him stay at school and be even more miserable there instead of at home. Sometimes he despised his parents and their selfishness.

"Draco?" A simpering girl's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned, forcing a smile onto his handsome face. It disappeared when he saw that it was not the girl he was expecting and he adopted a haughty expression, one that was familiar to all.

"What are doing lurking by the girl's dorms?" Daphne Greengrass asked scathingly, an annoying smirk set into her chubby face. She walked past him to the staircase, the entrance to the common room closing behind her. The smirk made Draco want to hex her into the Christmas tree that stood prominently in the corner of the dingy room.

"Where's Pansy?" Draco asked angrily, taking a step forward, the hand that held the package poised.

The girls harsh grin widened. "Didn't she tell you? She went home for Christmas." She drawled in reply and started up the stairs. "Her daddy got a promotion at the Ministry so she decided to go home instead of staying here. Lucky for some to have the choice."

This new development sunk into Draco's brain. "But she promised! She made me buy her this stupid present!" He called after Daphne, suddenly outraged. He watched as she shrugged her shoulder and disappeared into the dorms.

Angrily shoving the package into his robe pocket, Draco stormed out of the dungeons, heading towards the Entrance Hall, his footsteps loud in his ears. As he walked down a particular corridor, he noticed the snow outside. At the sight of such beauty, he felt slightly calmer and quickened his pace, a foreign smile put into pace.

However, he didn't have much time to enjoy this newfound glory as a small person popped up and blocked his way.

"Hello Draco!" Her joyful, airy voice floated towards him easily and he glanced to the girl, his guard sliding up. It was Luna Lovegood of course, the last person he wanted to see on such a horrible night.

He grimaced as he looked over her appearance, which was a sight for sore eyes. A dozen or so pieces of holly adorned her long blonde hair and she wore a gaudy green dress shaped like a three tiered Christmas tree, going down to her bare feet. Her colourfully painted toes wiggled as she saw Draco looking.

"What do you want, Looney?" He asked dryly, looking away from her as if it was giving him a headache. "For Merlin's sake, where are your shoes? And why the hell are you wearing such ridiculous attire?"

She smiled softly. "I just wanted you to wish you a Merry Christmas. It's nearly midnight. Aren't you excited?" Her head tilted to the side as she observed him dreamily, taking in his tired eyes and his wrinkled robes.

He looked back to her "No, I'm not." He said sharply. He already knew how crazy she was. He brushed past her so he could move on into the Great Hall. Despite it being such a late hour, a few people, teachers among them, were gathered around the four long tables inside the brightly lit room. He yearned to join in their festivities but Draco Malfoy didn't have any friends to join such things with.

"You're lonely." The simple statement that fell quietly from Luna's plump, pale lips hit Draco hard and he wondered for a split second if she could hear what he was thinking.

He paused mid step and stopped in the middle of the entrance. He turned to face her, her expression detached and dreamy, his sceptical. She wasn't looking at him but at an invisible space above his head.

His empty hand went to the pocket his wand lay in. "So? What if I am?" He enquired, purposefully making his voice rude. His sudden want to hurt her faded a little though. He glared at her, trying to make his mouth into a condescending scowl but his brain wouldn't let him. "What is it to you?"

The girl tore her eyes away from above his head and stepped forward, from where she began to walk round him, keeping her distance but staring at him from all directions.

"No one should be lonely, Draco. It's a terrible feeling. Loneliness is the scariest thing there is." She sang, so quietly he had to listen closely.

"Are _you_ lonely?" The question slipped from his mouth so quickly, he hadn't had time to register it. It wasn't a very Draco Malfoy thing to ask. Draco Malfoy wouldn't care but strangely, _he _did. So quickly and abrupt, with just the way she was in those two seconds of being alone with her, Luna made him want to care and he had no clue why.

Luna walked more slowly around him now and stopped fully in front of him. He looked down at her and she looked up. She only came up to his chin.

"Sometimes I am. The Wrackspurts keep me company occasionally." She said, her saucer sized, pale eyes flickering back to the space above his head and back, then to stare him straight in the eye. No one had ever dared to looked Draco straight in the eye before. He didn't mind. "We can be lonely together, if you like."

He paused, before speaking. He had a weird feeling running around his body and he didn't know what it was, but it felt nice. For once in his life, he smiled. Truly smiled. "I'd like that." Draco said, not feeling any embarrassment or giving any thought to what he said in relation to who he was. He was lonely, he was sick of it, and you know what? Luna Lovegood wasn't as bad as he thought.

He glanced to her just in time to stand up on her tip toes, her shoeless feet bending against the cold floor, and put her tiny hands on his large, muscular shoulders as she placed a light, tender kiss upon his cold lips.

"Nargles." She spoke simply, her voice just as soft as the kiss, and pointed to the space above his head. He looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above the door.

She was gone by the time he looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supersonic: Part Two**

As the snow that covered Hogwarts began to thaw under the hot glare of the morning sun, Luna Lovegood awoke in an empty Raven claw dormitory and immediately looked to the end of her bed. There sat two large, haphazardly wrapped packages, no doubt from her father and a large pile of various sweets consisting of Droobles and lots of chocolate frogs.

That was usually all she got for Christmas and despite being pleased, Luna couldn't help but feel a little excited at the sight of another present sitting on the end of her bed. In great contrast to her father's gifts, a small box shaped package sat beside the pile of sweets, immaculately wrapped in green paper with Christmas trees printed on it and a silver bow on top.

Luna lifted the box and inspected it carefully. It felt like a jewellery box and as she shook it, it rattled. She turned the tag over and read the neat script.

_Much nicer than bottle caps or radishes I think._

_Thanks, Lovegood._

_-DM_

Stunned, Luna ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. In it lay the most beautiful bracelet made out of fine silver. On it hung a small charm. She laughed softly as she realised the charm was small dragon. How typical of a Malfoy.

She clasped the bracelet around her pale wrist and got out of bed. It was hands down the most beautiful thing she owned and she had to agree it was much nicer than bottle caps or radishes.

Grabbing a packet of Droobles, she went over to her trunk that lay open, its contents strewed all over the floor of the empty dormitory. She picked up her needle and wool and perched on the windowsill beside her bed.

Perhaps she'd knit him a nice scarf.


End file.
